classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
FSO Polonez 2000 Rally
FSO Polonez 2000 Rally - polish rally car produced by the FSO and OBRSO in Warsaw. It was created in 1978 for the time after the release of serial FSO Polonez competed in numerous events, but not until 1 January 1979 has been approved for Group IV. FSO Polonez 2000 Group IV Polonez racing history begins in 1978. He competed at sports events as a demonstration car, it was only in 1979 and exactly 1 January 1979 got approval to the Group IV. Body lean was inside was a roll cage meeting the minimum approval. The car from the outside looked like this had the side moldings, casings were fully metal mask was stripped of all reinforcements. Used instead of anti-corrosion cover extensions, the car had chrome wheels and mirrors Cromodora. The car had white paint with red stripe on the side. The front is fitted a set of batteries for your overthrew. Car bumpers had to cut holes bayfleksowe to reduce vehicle weight. At the front bumper is mounted on both sides of the mud that the water is not channeled through the mask. In the middle of the vehicle has been fitted slimmer dashboard with serial Polonez additional indicators which had a rally and all equipment. The vehicle uses two counters Halda Twinmaster and radio companies UNITRA. The car had a security system with which to replace the circuit breaker and a central fire-extinguishing system on three fire extinguishers halonowych. The vehicle had a fuel tank with a capacity of 72 liters. The car rode on a modified 2.0 DOHC engine, which had four carburetors WEBER brand after one for each cylinder of injection molding machine. Power reached 170 hp. Applied metal clutch, gearbox claw brand COLOTTI in five gears, limited slip rear axle with the brand. The suspension was on unibalach, shock BLISTEIN brand. The rear axle was strengthened Panhard rod. The car had a brake system of the Porsche 911 RS with 254mm ventilated discs. Walter Wolf Racing The car after receiving the approval of group IV is officially sponosorowany by Walter Wolf Racing and competes in the deep blue color with red stripe on the side of the body. Polonez in colors of Walter Wolf Racing competed on gravel roads on the rims and the production CROMODORA asphalt rallies on the rims brand ATS. One copy of the Polonez Walter Wolf Racing was imported to Canada. FSO Polonez 2000 Group II April 1, 1980 Polonez receives approval in Group II. The disappearing car painting Walter Wolf Racing in favor of national painting, white body and red stripe on the side of the body. In the car engines are only used on the carburetor. Cromodora change wheels on rims brand ATS forged magnesium, the vehicle receives laminated flaps, fenders and door trim. The car mounted fiberglass extension, dashboard VDO brand, company VITALONI mirrors. Cibi headlights mounted in the normal configuration or in a line below the bumper. Maciej Stawowiak and Ryszard Żyszkowski score points in the overall standings during the WRC Rally Portugal in 1980. FSO Polonez 2000 Group B Polonez 1 April 1984 has been approved for group B. In the used car carburetors, injection, mechanical and electronic injection. Applied to the polycarbonate side windows, a small steel bumpers were installed serial Polonez C. front spoilers with air plane blades, which direct the air to cut vents into the rear bumper to cool the brakes. The Polonez dismantled chrome accents and a rubber dart to the front of the mask. Polonez possessed the power of the approximately 210 horsepower. Applied yellow paint and dark blue stripes quadrangles or painting FSO SPORT. In the early 1990 FSO Sports OBRSO withdrew from competing in car races. All copies have been dismantled and sold for parts of today can meet only replicas of racing Polonezs. Category:FSO Category:Post-war Category:Racecars